THUNDERA V
by JUANIS
Summary: DISFRUTENLA!


**Piccolo: "Si al menos pudiera llamar a Oril y pedirle que trajera a Dende"- Penso apenado, mirando su mano con el brazalete.- Aguanta un poco más Fer, cielo- La carga con cuidado, recostandola en sus piernas- No quiero que me dejes.**

**Fer: ¿Estas... bien? -suprimio una queja, le dolia terriblemente su caja toraxica, al palparse con una mano, noto que una de sus costillas le traspaso la piel.**

**Piccolo: Sí.- Asintió, pero era mentira, se habia roto una pierna y no podia mover una de las muñecas porque se la habia doblado.**

**Fer: Mentiroso, mi cuerpo no te protegio por ser mas pequeño -tosio saliendo mas sangre de su boca- Cuida bien de los niños por favor- se le apelotonan las lagrimas, haciendo que sus ojos verdes lucieran mas claros.**

**Piccolo: ¡No digas eso! -Se le saltan las lagrimas- ¡Te pondras bien! ¡Los chicos se daran cuenta de que faltamos y vendran a por nosotros!**

**Fer: Jejeje ¡Si son tan atolondrados como tu, vete preparando a dormir con un cadáver!**

**Piccolo: (òó) ¡No digas eso! Seguro que vienen.**

**Fer: ¿Estas enojado conmigo por desobedecerte? –Piccolo lo nego en silencio- Jamas me hubiera perdonado el haberte dejado morir y ¿Sabes porque?**

**-Piccolo: ¿Por qué? -acaricia la mejilla manchada de sangre.**

**Acariciando con los dedos los labios del namek: Porque es mi deber como soldado de la OCI el proteger la vida de sus integrantes, incluyendo al idiota de Lion-o... –sonriendole- Pero doy mi vida por ti- la mano de Fernanda cae exanime al piso, a la vez que cierra los ojos para siempre.**

**Piccolo: ¿Fer? ¡Fer!- Piccolo la mueve- ¡Fer aguanta un poco más! ¡Fer! -Se le atora la garganta con las lagrimas.**

**¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH! -Grita, haciendo explotar su Ki al maximo. El brazalete aguanto la subida de energía explotando, hiriéndole la muñeca y el antebrazo.**

**Piccolo: Fer... -La abraza, dejando las lagrimas salir- ¡No me dejes, por favor! -Gruesas lagrimas como gotas de lluvia caian por sus mejillas, mojando la ropa de su esposa.- ¡Despierta, por favor!- Le suplico.- ¡Yo solo no puedo cuidar a los niños! ¡Ni se como te las apañabas para hacer que Oril se tomara las medicinas, ni... ni...! ¡¡TE QUIERO FER! ¡¡TE NECESITO!- Rompio en llanto meciéndose y abrazando con fuerza a su esposa, cubriéndola de besos.**

**Lion-o que presenciaba la escena, no pudo evitar llorar tambien, pues el tambien amaba a Luisa, concentrandose llamo a su espada, quien llego en cuestion de segundos, corto el chip cayendo al suelo y se acerco hacia la pareja, la espada crecio de tamaña y Piccolo lo tomo como una amenaza**

**Piccolo: ¡Vamos! Adelante!- Se levanta como puede.- ¡Si quieres matarme, intentalo!- Lo incitó.- ¡Espero que despues te sientas orgulloso de eso! ¡Cabron de mierda! ¡Cobarde!**

**Lion-o lo miro con desprecio: La espada del Augurio no esta destinada para matar injustamente. Ademas, te encontrarias con ella en el mas alla -mirando el cadaver de ella- Luisa fue el mayor amor que tuve namek, dejarla me partio el alma y jamas me he perdonado mi cobarde accion.**

**Levantando la espada, invocó al Ojo de Thundera, con su luz carmesí baño el cuerpo dañado de Piccolo, curandolo de inmediato. El namek estaba estupefacto, al ver su cuerpo sin ninguna herida.**

**Piccolo le pega un puñetazo tumbándolo al piso: ¡¿Te crees que no soy conciente de lo que le hiciste!- Hizo ademán de pegarle otro- ¡No vuelvas a hablar de ella ni a hacerle nada, por que te juro por Kamisama, que te mato!**

**Lion-o: ¡¡QUITATE ESTUPIDO! ¡¡O TE JURO POR JAGA QUE NO LA REGRESARE A LA VIDA! -Piccolo duda un momento, pero viendo que él estaba curado se hace a un lado**

**Piccolo: Hazle algo malo y morira tu planeta- amenazo mostrando sus aterradores colmillos**

**Concentrandose Lion-o, espada de nuevo toma vida: Una especie de neblina sale de esta y va hacia el cuerpo de Fernanda, lo envuelve lentamente y entra por su nariz, en eso Luisa comienza a gemir quedamente y luego a toser con fuerza, Piccolo se acerca y abraza a su esposa para ayudarle.**

**Piccolo: Tranquila, tranquila- La sienta en el suelo y frota su espalda- Respira con tranquilidad.- Mira a Lion-o.- Gracias.**

**Lion-o le da la espalda, en su mirada habia mucho pesar: Solo cuidala namek... Solo cuidala y amala por los dos, activa su radio solicitando una nave que viniera por los 3 y se aleja de la pareja**

**-"Oril"- Llama Piccolo a su hijo telepaticamente- "Ven a por nosotros"**

**En eso aparece el pequeño Namek blanco como el papel. Se acerca tambaleandose a su padre, quien lo agarra antes de que cayera al suelo.**

**Oril: Ya estoy aqui, padre.- Dijo con la voz ahogada.**

**Fer tenia recargada su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo: Que te dije ¡Ni se enteraron de nosotros!- Acaricia la cabecita de su hijo sonriéndole- Oye Maju ¿De que me perdí?**

**Piccolo: Nada serio.- Dijo Piccolo, mirando seriamente el semblante del niño.- Oril, si estas enfermo ¿Para que sales de la cama, tonto?- Lo pone bien en sus brazos.- Duermete, anda. Luego te sentiras mejor- Mira a su esposa.- Lo mismo te digo a tí.- Pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Fer y la pega más a su pecho.**

**En cuestion de minutos llego una nave thunderiana, varios enfermeros salieron para subir a los 4 seres a la nave, con una rapidez vertiginosa llegaron al palacio, donde fueron recibidos por Leonardo que los atendia de cabo a rabo mientras reprendia a Oril por salirse de la cama.**

**Meor fue encarcelado y puesto ante la OCI como enemigo jurado, siendo castigado con la pena de muerte mediante una inyeccion, no hubo necesario alguna apelacion por la muerte de los emperadores, Mike no fue procesado pues tambien fue victima de Meor, el castigo fue inmediato y todos fueron testigos de su muerte.**

**Fer saliendo de la camara de muerte: Me alegro que por lo menos tenemos un enemigo menos! Quien lo diria, yo era quien le proporcionaba datos a ese tipo y con ayuda del tio Mike- abraza al mencionado**

**Mike: No vuelvo a salir solo a algun viaje, para la proxima me llevo a alguno de los hermanos**

**Leo: Lo siento Mike, sabes que soy un hombre ocupado!**

**Mike: ¡Bueno me llevare a mi yerno consentido! -aludiendo a Piccolo- Sabes grandote, ire a Cincinnatti en 2 semanas, ahi te presentare a 2 cubanas ¡¡Que n´ombre! ¡¡No querras jamas volver! -Fernanda al oirlo le da un capon a su tio**

**Fer: ¡¡¡HEY! ¡¡¡QUE EL NAMEK ES MIO, SOLO MIO!**

**Piccolo: JAJAJAJAJA -comienza a reirse a carcajada pura.- No te preocupes, Fer.- La abraza.- Yo solo te quiero a tí**

**Ingrid quien tambien los acompañaba: Oye Luisa Que le harias al grandote?**

**Fer: ¡¡Que no le haria! Naaa ¡No le hago nada, me llevo a los niños y jamas nos volvera a ver!**

**Piccolo: ¡No me quites a los niños! –pone carita de niño bueno- ¡Que me pondría muy triste sin ellos y tu! –todos se rien al escucharlo.**

**En eso salta una alarma en el brazalete de Luisa.**

**Kisha: Tte. Yoshi. Un virus de nivel alfa se esta comiendo nuestros archivos y otros estan desapareciendo.**

**Fer al escuchar el mensaje mira a su esposo con cara de miedo: ¿Crees que...? -ambos se miran y vuelan a toda velocidad- ¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOORRRRRIIIIILLLLLLL!**

**Al llegar a la habitacion donde ''descansa'' el niño, lo encuentran jugando con su portatil.**

**-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta el niño, asustado de ver a sus padres encabronados.**

**Fer: ¡¡Deja de hacerla al Hacker, nos estas fregando el sistema!- le arrebata el portatil al niño**

**-BUUAAA!- Se pone a llorar como niño chiquito.- ¡Que estaba jugando a matar bichos.**

**Fer: ¡Ah caon, es cierto! -activa su brazalete- Clave roja tenemos un Hacker en los sistemas, localizen y bloqueen.**

**Le regresa el portatil a su hijo y sale de la habitacion, Piccolo la sigue por si puede ayudar**

**-¡Hey!- Oril sale de la habitacion mirando a todos lados, por si aparecia su abuelo y lo regañaba por estar fuera de la cama.- ¿Quieren que elimine al intruso?-sonrie**

**Fer: ¡¡Hazlo y te aumentare la mesada!- se regresa con su hijo quien se sento feliz, truena sus deditos y comienza a teclear rapidamente, sorprendiendo con la velocidad a Piccolo**

**Alarian Xatner; Kiba-chan dice:**

**Oril: A ver...- se muerde el labio inferior y mira unos archivos que habia conseguido sacar antes que el intruso.- ¿Quien es Kraquen?**

**Fer: ¿Kraquen? -trata de recordar pero no puede, No ese es Krambler, ¿Trackmen? Tampoco ese niño esta con nosotros -mirando a su esposo - ¿Te he nombrado alguna vez a Kraquen?**

**Piccolo: -¿No era ese que estaba en una celda de maxima seguridad?- Pregunto el namek- Aquel que os costo mucho capturar.**

**Fer: ¡¡SI! Ya recuerdo, ese desgraciado es un Hacker- colocando sus manos en el hombro del pequeño- Oril ¿Puedes bloquearlo y rastrerale? -el niño asiente y comienza a teclear mas rapidamente**

**Oril: Dadme unos minutos.- Mira la pantalla con rapidez, al igual que sus dedos.- ¡Ese cabron a puesto muchos corta fuegos!**

**Fernanda camina hacia un closet y saca una armadura nueva, llama a su batallon que se prepara para la captura del enemigo, todos los soldados se veian de muy pocas pulgas... como ella**

**Oril: ¡¡¡AARGG!- se lleva las manos a la cabeza. El portátil se le cae al suelo y se apaga, piccolo agarra a su hijo quien gritaba de dolor y vomitaba sangre.**

**Todos se sorprenden por el pequeño, Fernanda sujeta a su hijo y junto con su esposo lo acuestan en la cama**

**Fer: ¡Perdoname Oril! No debi esforzarte estando enfermo**

**Oril: ¡¡Aaaahhh! ¡¡Aaaahhh!- Se quejaba por lo bajo el niño.**

**Piccolo: No te preocupes -arropa al pequeño.- Yo me quedo con él- La besa.- ¡Ve a capturar a ese maldito!.**

**Fernanda asiente, toma su rifle lasser y sale de estampida con su batallon, quienes gritan de entusiasmo siguiendo a su líder.**

**Oril: E-Est-toy b-bie-en.- tartamudeo, arrastrandose por la cama y cogiendo de nuevo su portatil.- Solo ha sido un dolorcito de nada. Se sienta como puede y vuelve a encender el portatil**

**Fernanda volaba con su batallon sobre los terrenos de Thundera, activa su comunicador contactandose con Piccolo: Majunia ¿Ya se siente mejor Oril?**

**Piccolo: Sí -Lo mira como tecleaba.- Aunque esta mucho más palido que antes.**

**Fer: Quitale esa computadora, trataremos de buscarlo por nuestra cuenta -mira su reloj- Le toca su pastilla, es la unica azul y que se duerma**

**Oril: ¡¡¡NI HABLAR!- Se oye por el comunicador.- ¡¡¡NO ME QUIERO ECHAR A DORMIR! ¡¡¡ESE CABRON NO ES MEJOR QUE YO EN ESTO!- Grita el niño.- ¡¡¡ÉL UNICO QUE JODE A OCI SOY YO!**

**A Fer le sale una gota en la frente, pues el niño gritó a pleno pulmon y todos le escucharon: Gracias Oril, eres igual de atolondrado que tu padre, si me echan corte marcial, te mando a un colegio militar**

**-¡GLUPS! Jejejejejeje nnUU ¿Otra vez?- dijo el niño con algo de miedo en la voz.**

**Fer: ¡Otra vez! ¿¡Y ya que dices que nadie te vence, has encontrado a ese cabron?**

**Oril: -Ya estoy llegando.- Le da otro dolor y Piccolo se le acerca más.- S-Solo que e-esta intentando p-piratear ahora mi base de datos.**

**Kisha se acerca a su lider: Señora hemos localizado la señal alterna de su... ejem hijo y Kraquen, esta a 6 kms de aqui**

**Fer: ¡¡Bien maniobra evasiva, busquen todas las señales de trampa y bloqueenlas! ¡¡Quiero a ese desgraciado!**

**-¡¡¡Piiii! ¡¡¡Piiii! –se oye un pitido, anunciando la victoria del pequeño- Jejejejejeje.- Se empieza a reir por lo bajo Oril.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ¡Se le fue la olla! ¿Quien se cree que es ese para jugar conmigo?.**

**Aterrizaron silenciosamente y llegaron hacia la cueva donde estaba la señal, con una señal de Fer, entran 2 soldados y habla con Oril: ¡Perfecto cariño! ¡Dale lo que se merece!**

**Sonriendo, Oril aprieta el boton ''intro'' y un virus letal para ordenadores empieza a descargarse en el ordenador del enemigo.**

**Oril: A ver que te parece esta info-amigo.- Dijo con malicia el Namek.**

**Cuando por fin logra vencer en el sistema a su enemigo, logran entrar destruyendo todo, el pobre sujeto no tuvo tiempo de nada, los soldados apuntaban con sus armas al pobre infeliz, Fernanda se abrio paso entre ellos y tomo al tipo del cuello de su camisa y comenzo a golpearlo con gusto, alevosia y ventaja, que Piccolo y Oril hacian muecas de dolor al oir los golpes y palabrotas de su esposa y madre.**

**Oril: ¡¡Uyyy!- Dijo abrazandose a su padre.- ¡Eso me dolio hasta a mí!**

**Al regresar al Palacio, Kraquen pedia a gritos que lo salvaran de esa salvaje, Fernanda le daba de golpes para callarlo, solo hasta que unos soldados thunderianos llegaron por él lloro de alegria con lagrimas en los ojos. **

**Fernanda llego hacia sus retoños que abrazo con fuerza y beso con efusividad a su marido a los labios**

**Oril se puso mucho más palido que antes y se rescosto. El rostro se le habia encendido y empezo a jadear un poquito, alegando de que sentia mucha calor.**

**Fer cargo al niño y lo llevo a la enfermeria, ahi Pumyra lo recibio**

**Piccolo se acerca a su esposa tambien preocupado, Fernanda lo mira con miedo en los ojos: Maju ¿Que le sucede a Oril?**

**-El cansancio y el dolor de cabeza a podido con sus defensas.- La abrazo.- No te asustes, ya le tocaba que se enfermara.- Mira al niño, que estaba solo en paños menores.- Aunque nunca pense que se pusiera tan mal.**

**Pumyra llego con el niño y le aplico una ampolleta, lo acomod en la cama y se dirigio a sus padres**

**Pumyra: A pescado un virus, por su baja de defensas, no es de peligro, le he puesto uno de los antibióticos que siempre cargas para esos casos –toca un brazo de Fernanda que esta duro por la tensión- No hay nada que preocuparse, la que ahora necesita descansar erees tu, has tenido un dia muy arduo y no queremos que nuestra guardiana se enferme ¿o si? –a Piccolo no le agrado para nada el comentario de "nuestra guardiana", pero no quería otra bronca con su esposa, por lo que decidio callarlo.**

**Piccolo sabiendo que Fernanda primero se aventaba del bongee sin cuerda, la cargo en brazos y la acosto en una cama a un lado de la de Oril y la cubre con la sabana, le deposita un beso en los labios y la mira con cariño**

**Piccolo: La doctora tiene razon, acaricia una mejilla de su esposa, quedate aquí con Oril si te hace sentir mejor, yo ire a cuidar a los demas enanos y vendre a verte temprano ¿Entendido? –Fernanda sonriendo asiente y lo abraza, ambos duran asi un largo rato, despues se separan y Piccolo se retira a su compromiso.**

**Las horas pasaban lentamente, en la oscuridad de la habitación, Fernanda acostada de lado veia el semblante pálido de su hijo, le dolia tremendamente que el niño sufriera de esa manera y que ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo ¿o si?**

**Saliendo con cuidado de la cama, se vistio, llega hasta la cama de Oril, le da un beso en la frente a su hijo, quien apenas se movio dando un ligero gemido, apretando los ojos de impotencia, sale de la habitación...**

**El mismo aire enrarecido, la misma sensación de maldad en el ambiente... el mismo MAL en persona.**

**La nauseabunda criatura salio de su sarcófago mágico, su fuente de poder, su rostro carcomido miro el de la guerrera, no cambiaba, ni los años lo habian violado, mostrando la fortaleza que siempre tuvo para las batallas y eso... Mum-Ra siempre lo respeto, algo raro en él contra sus enemigos.**

**Mum-Ra: ¿Asi que ese es el trueque que quieres hacer guerrera? ¿La salud del que consideras "Tu Hijo", por lo que he añorado todos estos años?**

**Fer: Asi es Mum-Ra, La completa separación de Oril y Orion... A cambio de la Espada del Augurio y la cabeza de Lion-o... **

**Continuara...**


End file.
